Ranting Man
Ranting Man is a rare Driving Event in Death Road to Canada. Event Text The group is ambushed by a yelling man. He's ranting and raving! He doesn't look particularly dangerous, but those rants are starting to sizzle. * Character Knock him out * Character SAY IT, DON'T SPRAY IT! * Character Ignore him completely * Character Listen to him * Run away! * Fight him! Results SAY IT, DON'T SPRAY IT! If human: Character interrupts the man's rants to tell him to SAY IT, DON'T SPRAY IT! If animal: Character interrupts the man's rants by continuously FARTING when he tries to speak. 'Fully charged Cool It!' Ha! You're alright! He offers to lend his skills to the team! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Party +3 Morale * George offers to join the party 'Otherwise' Oh, looks like we got a heckler! He blasts Character with a DEVASTATINGLY INSIGHTFUL RANT! The butt-blasting makes a small shockwave! * Character -4 Morale * Character -1 Health (lethal) * Character Wits and Attitude revealed Listen! Character listens to the ranting man and tries to reason with him. The man calms down, and explains that he thought the group were bandits! * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Character +1 Morale 'Bandit character in the party' Character shows him that they are bandits! * No penalty for low loyalty party members * -2 morale for high loyalty party members (guilt) * -1 morale for other party members * Gain random supplies (4-7 food, 12-22 pistol bullets, 50% chance to get 2-5 medical supplies, 50% chance to get 9-16 rifle rounds, 30% chance to get 20-40 gas, 30% chance to get 8-12 shells) Ignore him completely Character doesn't acknowledge the ranting man at all. He gets so confused by this that he becomes quiet and wanders off. Character wasn't paying attention the whole time, and gets more drawn into his/her own little world. * Character Wits and Attitude revealed * Character Wits -1 * Character Attitude +1 Fight! The group fights the cantankerous man! It's over very quickly, but he ended up doing some damage before he ran off. * Party -1 health (lethal) Run! The group runs away! The cantankerous man chases them for quite awhile, delivering some SIZZLING RANTS before the group loses him. * Party -2 Morale Knock him out Instead of being surprised by the ambush, Character rushes at the man as he's ranting and knocks him out. He doesn't even get time to react. * Character +1 Morale * Character Strength and Composure revealed 'Bandit character in the party' Character seizes the opportunity to steal his stuff! * No penalty for low loyalty party members * -2 morale for high loyalty party members (guilt) * -1 morale for other party members * Gain random supplies (4-7 food, 12-22 pistol bullets, 50% chance to get 2-5 medical supplies, 50% chance to get 9-16 rifle rounds, 30% chance to get 20-40 gas, 30% chance to get 8-12 shells) Category:Events